A variety of different types of paper holders have been designed over time. Typically these holders are designed to fit a specific need of the targeted user. For example, a variety of holders have been designed to hold papers in a substantially vertical fashion near a computer or typewriter, thereby allowing the user access to the information on the papers while freeing up both hands for typing. A second variety of paper holders have been designed to hold papers in an orderly fashion on a desk. A third variety of paper holders have been designed to hold personal note cards of varying size, such as Post-it.TM. notes.
In the first type of paper holder, often referred to as a copy stand, a flat surface is coupled to a base unit. Typically the base unit or stand is designed to rest on a flat surface, e.g., a desk surface, while providing a means of adjusting the angle of the flat surface with respect to the user. The flat surface may include a tray along the bottom edge, thus preventing papers from sliding off of the surface. The tray can also be used to allow multiple papers to be stacked. The flat surface may include some form of clip attached to the surface, thus providing a means of clipping papers to the surface. The flat surface may also include a ruler slideably attached along one side, the ruler providing a means for the user to mark or highlight an area of interest on the paper.
In the second type of paper holder, often referred to as a paper tray, one or more trays are provided for holding papers in an orderly fashion, for example on a user's desk. Each tray is typically designed for stacking papers, thus including three sides to hold the papers in place, with a lower forward facing side. The lower side allows the user easy access to the contents of the tray. Often each tray includes a means of fixing the tray to an additional tray in a stacking fashion, thus providing the user a means of segregating different types of papers by placing the papers in different trays.
In the third type of paper holder, personal notes or notepads are held in place. For example, one type of holder designed to be placed on a desk is weighted and includes non-slip feet. Once a notepad is attached to the writing surface of the holder, for example with the use of an adhesive, a user can write a note without the pad slipping. In an alternate configuration, a notepad holder is designed to be mounted within a car, thus providing the user with an easy writing surface to jot down notes while driving or while using a mobile/cellular phone. This type of notepad holder typically uses a suction cup to mount to the inside surface of the windshield.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that what is needed is a compact, multifunctional paper holding system. The present invention provides such a system.